


(K)Catfight

by EldritchSandwich



Series: (K)Cats [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catfight, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Love Confessions, Partying, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Sexual Identity, Sexy Sandwich, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat-with-a-C and Kat-with-a-K are next door neighbors and high school nemeses, but an out-of-control prank might change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Catfight

High school seniors Catherine Billings and Katrina Monk, known within the confines of their tight-knit suburban neighborhood and even tighter-knit suburban high school as Cat-with-a-C and Kat-with-a-K, respectively, were mortal enemies.

This was complicated somewhat by the fact that they were also next-door neighbors.

Catherine, with her delectable curves, curly red hair, and unconsciously flirtatious attitude, had once been the undisputed top of the totem pole in her teenage social circle, girls clamoring to get into her clique and boys to get into her panties. Naturally, Cat had ruled with magnanimous grace, only too happy to take what was so obviously hers by right.

That, of course, was before _she_ came along.

Since Katrina had moved in two months ago, Cat had watched as the tall, model-beautiful brunette effortlessly became the center of attention, a situation made all the more infuriating because she seemed to do so without meaning to. Suddenly, Cat had found herself as just another pretty girl to use as a point of comparison for Kat's gold standard. Since then, the two had fallen into a bitter rivalry with no apparent end in sight. Cat would just as well never have seen Kat again.

Which meant that naturally Kat was throwing a pool party and, thanks to the general obliviousness of parents to the social underworld of their teenagers, Kat had been manipulated into extending an invitation, and Cat into accepting. At first, the redhead had been dreading the idea, but recently she had begun to warm up to it.

It would give her just the opportunity she needed to beat the brunette at her own game.

* * *

When Cat stepped through the gate into the Monks' twilit back yard—Kat's rather libertarian parents having discreetly excused themselves from the premises for the evening—she was wearing the most scandalous black thong bikini she had managed to sneak past her mother. As the eyes of every boy she passed turned, widened, and then promptly glued themselves to various parts of her barely-covered anatomy, Cat grinned. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Well, if it isn't Cunt-with-a-C."

Cat turned around to find Kat standing with her entourage—the OC-wannabe blondes and jocks who used to be Cat's own entourage—wearing a silver bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Cat's courage sank a little at the sight.

Cat had no illusions about her appearance: her tits were high, firm, and big enough that she'd had to fight rumors she'd gotten implants, she had a delicate waist that flowed down into a round, bubble ass, long, creamy legs and a light dusting of freckles; she was hot, and she knew it. More than that, she knew how to use it, and the tiny traingles of fabric that made up her swimsuit top barely covered a quarter of her breasts, while the thong bottom left her shapely ass completely exposed.

Kat, however, had still managed to find a way to outdo her. The brunette was taller than Cat, with narrower hips and smaller breasts, but the silver bikini exposed every inch of her tanned skin; the tops of her light brown areolas peeked tantalizingly out and the outlines of her nipples were clearly visible through the tight material, while the thong bottoms were composed of barely enough material to cover Kat's obvious camel toe. Cat's blood rushed at the sight; the slut might as well have been naked.

Cat just put on the most dignified air she could as she gave Kat a dismissive once over. "Nice suit, Kitty. Was the thrift store out of pasties?"

The redhead felt a flash of pride as Kat's facade cracked for a split second, but then the imperious mask was back in place. The brunette merely turned to the varsity coterie who were standing behind her ogling the two girls, gesturing toward the long table set up by the side of the pool. "Why don't you guys get something to drink?" Her eyes bored into Cat's. "If they have enough, maybe even you'll get lucky tonight."

Without another word, Kat was off to mingle, leaving Cat sputtering. As she watched the brunette accept a drink from a boy whose swim trunks were already tenting as he stared down at her cleavage, Cat smirked. A few more drinks was all it would take for her to be able to take Miss Perfect down a peg.

* * *

As Cat watched Kat lean provocatively over the back of a lounge chair, her already mostly exposed breasts struggling to burst out as she giggled flirtatiously at whatever the varsity soccer player ogling her had said, the redhead judged that her time had come.

Cat scanned the crowd looking for an appropriate target, and smiled when her eyes fell on Kyle Preston; Preston was pig-headed, shallow, and neither particularly bright nor nearly as hot as he thought he was. In other words: perfect.

Cat sidled up to him unseen, as he was staring across the pool at Kat's wriggling ass. He started and looked down when she rubbed the side of her breast up against his arm. "Hey, Kyle."

"Oh, hey, Cat." He took a moment to gape at her breasts before turning back towards Kat, just as she'd hoped he would.

"Asshole," she muttered not quite under her breath.

That got his attention. "Whoa, hey, what?"

"What? You think just because Kat Monk wants you that you're too good to even make small talk with the rest of us?"

"Hey, whoa, don't go all…" Kyle blinked. "Wait. Kat whats me?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. She's been giggling with the girls all night about how much she wants you to fuck her."

"No way!"

Cat put on her best pout. "I think her exact words were 'I just want him to bend me over the bar and split me open with that big, fat cock.'" She smiled alluringly, one hand snaking toward the top of his swim trunks. "I bet if I got to you first, that'd really make her jealous…"

But Kyle wasn't even looking at her. "Yeah, hey, I think I gotta go. But I mean, if you wanna hook up later and fool around some time, we can totally do that too. Cool?"

As Kyle lurched off toward the sultry brunette like a drunken racehorse, Cat didn't even bother responding. She just leaned back, ready to watch the fireworks.

She didn't have to wait long. Between the beer and the bullshit, Kyle had lost whatever vestigial sense of discretion his tiny brain had endowed him with; his approach consisted of walking up behind Kat, his now-obvious erection sliding between her ass cheeks as his hands wrapped around to grope her breasts. "Hey, baby. Is this what you had in mind?"

Kat shrieked as the boy palmed her tits. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just what you wanted me to…"

Kat pushed him off with a scream. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kyle just blinked. "Hey, I didn't mean to be, like…undiscreet, or…"

"Get the fuck off of me, you sicko!"

Cat couldn't help but smile. Muttered ripples were already spreading through the crowd; by morning there'd be ten different stories about tonight, and at least one of them would end with Kat as either a slut or a cocktease. It wasn't perfect, but as far as Cat was concerned it was a solid night's work.

Cat's smile faded, however, when she saw Kat headed directly toward her. It was then she realized that the last phase in her plan should have been to discreetly step out. Instead, the brunette was bearing down on her, top still askew where Kyle had pawed at her, revealing the point of her light brown nipple.

"Did you think that was funny?"

Short on options, Cat decided that playing dumb was probably her best bet. "What are you talking about?"

That was when Kat slapped her.

A gasp went up from the crowd as the sound echoed. Cat felt the sting on her cheek, and the widening of Kat's eyes suggested that even she hadn't been expecting it.

It almost looked like Kat was about to say something just before Cat pounced.

"Catfight!" One of the boys shouted, the crowd beginning to hum with excitement as Kat's back slammed into the grass at the edge of the patio.

"You bitch!" Cat had a hand in Kat's hair, her other slapping the exposed flesh of the brunette's breasts.

Kat shuddered under her, her own hands reaching up for Cat's top. Before the redhead could react, she heard the telltale snap of the string as the bikini sprang down, freeing her quivering tits for the crowd to see. Kat stopped, a flush on her face as she stared at her handiwork; was it Cat's imagination, or was Kat biting her lip?

Cat didn't ponder long, instead taking the opportunity to roll herself off Kat's body so she was alongside the brunette. Cat jerked Kat's hair, the taller girl's hands instinctively going up to fight her, and Cat used the opportunity to snatch the front of Kat's bikini bottoms. There was a meaty snap, then the tight, smooth lips of Kat's totally shaved pussy were revealed. The sight made Cat's blood run unexpectedly hot.

Kat cried out in something that didn't sound entirely like pain as Cat tried to turn her over. The redhead managed two brutal spanks against Kat's pert ass before the brunette rolled hard against her, eventually coming out perched atop the redhead, her naked quim rubbing against Cat's stomach. "Stop! Just stop, okay?"

Cat glared at her opponent. "Stop? You took my fucking life," she grunted.

"I didn't want any of this!"

"Fuck you! You're so coy and demure and fuck you! How dare you do this to me?"

"How dare I? All I ever wanted…"

"Was what? Why the fuck couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid cunt!" As soon as the words had left her lips, Kat sucked in a breath, as if desperate to pull them back in. But it was a vain gesture; a shocked silence had already settled over the crowd, then low murmurs began. Kat's face had turned bright scarlet, her mouth working impotently to produce a sound. Cat merely stared up at her, dumbstruck, as tears began to roll down the brunette's cheeks.

As the muttering reached a higher pitch, Kat rolled off of her opponent, crawling to her feet and running blindly toward the sliding door back into the house.

Cat merely watched the brunette go, an uncomfortably familiar feeling pulling at her chest. It wasn't until the first member of the crowd, a girl who had once been one of her inner circle, approached her that she snapped out of it.

"Oh my God, Cat, are you all right? Can you believe that—"

"Get out!" Cat didn't realize she was on her feet until the girl stepped back in surprise. "All of you! Get the fuck out!" A few party-goers began to drift uncertainly toward the exits, but most lingered. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Cat screamed.

A grudging mass exodus began toward the gate; it wasn't until Cat was the only one left in the yard, still hurling invective at the rapidly departing guests, that she turned toward the sliding door Kat had left standing open in her escape.

As she stepped through, she heard the sound of sobbing coming from a room to her right. When she poked her head inside the long, narrow bedroom, Kat's eyes instantly shot up to meet hers. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Cat shook her head, closing the door as she moved closer to the brunette.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

Cat leaned down in front of her, fingers rising up to touch the brunette's arms.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Kat jerked her arms, tears still streaming down her beet-red face. Cat did the only thing that made sense. She kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, both girls froze. Then, Kat dove forward, her hands instantly rising up to grab the redhead's firm, naked breasts. Cat cooed softly as the brunette began to squeeze her tits, and opened her mouth to playfully roll her tongue against Kat's lips. When Kat let her own tongue out to play with a soft moan, Cat thought she might come right there.

"Naked," Cat muttered, her own hands coming up to rub against Kat's sculpted tits under the ineffectual barrier of her bikini.

"Yes," Kat agreed. The two recalled their hands long enough to divest themselves of their little remaining clothing, Kat practically ripping off her top as Cat slid her bikini bottoms off her legs in one smooth motion. The two girls rose from the carpet, stepping back long enough to take each other in. Cat was blown away by Kat's naked body, by the impossible pertness of her tits, the eraser-sized nipples already rock hard, the long lines of her legs that ended in the perfect crease of her pussy lips, and the deep tan, her tiny tan lines telling Cat that this wasn't the first time she'd worn such a skimpy bathing suit.

Kat, meanwhile, felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven. Cat's tits were huge and soft, her shaved pussy lips plump and juicy, and her skin milk white except for splashes of freckles in the most appetizing places. The brunette sighed. "I'm in love with you." This time, it was said with quiet resignation.

Cat just nodded. "For how long?"

"Since the day I moved in. You were so perfect, and everybody seemed to love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I only hung out with your friends because I thought it would get me closer to you."

Cat just blinked. She had no idea what to say to a confession like that. "I…I guess it worked."

Without warning, Kat exploded with laughter. The sound was infectious, and soon, Cat was laughing too. When the last chuckles subsided, Kat looked back into her former rival's eyes shyly. "Do you even like me?"

Cat's eyes were still roaming the brunette's body. "I've never liked you. I might…love you." Her smoldering eyes met Kat's. "I really want to fuck you."

Kat pulled the redhead close to her, a relieved grin on her face. "It'll do for tonight."

Then they were kissing again, lips and tongues surfing over each other as Cat's hand found its way to Kat's swelling pussy. Kat bucked as the redhead cupped her mound, then cried out as Cat slipped two fingers in without warning. The shorter girl's thumb found her stiffening clit without fail, sending a spike of electricity up her spine, directly to her nipples. "My tits. Suck my tits!" she whispered.

Cat chuckled, trailing kisses down Kat's throat until her lips settled around an engorged nipple. Between the velvet silkiness surrounding her fingers and the taste of Kat's rock hard nipple between her teeth, Cat felt like she was ready to come herself.

When Cat's thumb brushed over Kat's clit a final time, her fingers spreading the walls of the tight channel, Kat screamed, her muscles clenching against Cat's fingers as a stream of warm cream seeped from her sopping quim. "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

Before the orgasm had even completely subsided, Kat was on her knees, face buried against Cat's plump, smooth cunt. Cat cried out as the brunette's fingernails dug into her ass cheeks, Kat's tongue spearing into her as her lips rubbed against the tender flesh of Cat's pussy. "Fuck, I'm so close. My clit…"

Kat withdrew her tongue, fastening her lips around the emerging bud. She began to suck greedily, a fresh surge of moisture splashing her thighs as she listened to Cat's moans of pleasure. Finally, she felt Cat's hands tighten in her hair and the redhead's hips jerk against her, a flood of succulent juice drenching her face. Kat eagerly lapped up what she could as Cat kept coming. Finally, the brunette let up, her young lover collapsing against the side of the bed.

Kat slid on top of her, her nose resting in the fragrant crook of Cat's neck as her hands sought out the redhead's irresistible breasts. "I'm sorry I called you a cunt," she whispered.

Suddenly, Cat was lifting her towards the bed, a mischievous glint in her eye as her fingers trailed down to the brunette's ass crack.

"Keep doing it," she purred.

* * *

Cat blinked as the light filtering through the blinds fell across her eyes, rousing her from a warm, peaceful sleep. As she tried to stretch, she felt an increasing pressure around her; she looked down to find Kat's long, toned arms and legs wrapped around her, the brunette's face hidden by the curtain of intermingled red and brown hair falling across the two of them.

Cat scooted herself into a sitting position, carefully brushing the hair away from Kat's face. Cat's fingers grazed Kat's soft cheek, and the taller girl's eyes fluttered open at the touch. Her eyes went wide, then a beautiful smile appeared on her lips. "Hey."

Cat couldn't help the grin. "Hey."

"God, we really…"

"Yeah." Cat leaned down to steal a kiss from Kat's delicious lips, sighing as the brunette's grip on her tightened. "Mmm…what time is it?"

Before Kat could answer, both girls' heads whipped around to the sound of the opening door.

"Katrina, honey, I know I promised we'd let you sleep in…" The voice trailed off just as a rail thin, middle-aged but still beautiful brunette appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh."

Kat's mouth tried to work, but only a squeaking sound emerged. Cat knew she should have said something, but for the life of her she didn't know what.

Finally, Kat's mother blinked. "So…your party was all right?"

Kat, face scarlet as she pulled the blanket up against their shoulders, just nodded.

Her mother, her look of shock melting to a bemused smile, merely stepped back out and closed the door.

"Oh God…I didn't even think that…I mean, I can't believe she didn't…I've never…" If it was possible, Kat's blush deepened. "What the fuck was I thinking? I've never even looked at another girl before!"

Suddenly, Cat couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. Kat looked at her, horrified, but Cat was almost on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She took a deep breath, eyes still shining. "You want to know how I got so popular in the first place?" She turned to look her new lover in the eye. "I had to learn how to game people so they wouldn't figure out what a big fucking dyke I was."

Kat merely blinked. Then, they were both laughing. Cat wrapped her arms around Kat's waist, kissing her with renewed passion. When she pulled back, Cat was grinning wryly. "What I said? Last night?" Kat nodded. "Maybe I like you a little."

Kat's smile was beautiful, but her eyes were uncertain. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Cat sighed, but then flashed the brunette a shy smile. "What I do know is that your mom didn't throw us out of the house. We're in bed. We're naked. And we don't have to decide anything until Monday."

As the redhead's arms tightened around her, Kat sighed in pleasure. Cat was right; they had the whole weekend.

Details could wait.


End file.
